fιяє мєєт gαѕσℓιиє
by Inmarcesible
Summary: Dai jamás se imaginó que terminaría besándose desesperadamente con su cuñado en la cocina. Tampoco se imaginó lo mucho que eso le gustaría. — One-shot. DaixButch/Dutch.


**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, ni tampoco la portada.**

* * *

 ** _Warning: Pairing crack (DaixButch), ¿OoC?, ¿Shota?, Yaoi._**

* * *

 **fιяє мєєт gαѕσℓιиє.  
** _Capítulo único._

Dai sabía que Butch Him solo traería problemas a la familia Matsubara. No podía creer que fuese el único que aún no aceptaba al novio de su hermana Kaoru, incluso su padre Tokyo lo había hecho ya. ¿Por qué todos parecían adorar a ese estúpido niño mujeriego? _Demonios_. De solo pensar en él, Dai sentía que la sangre de sus venas se hervía de la rabia.

Por esa misma razón, no creía aguantar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación junto al moreno sin pegarle un lindo puñetazo. Además, la sonrisa del niñato le ponía los pelos de punta.

Perder la paciencia en un lugar como la cocina no parecía un buen plan. Nadie podría decir que Dai no estaba intentando contenerse, ¡claro que lo hacía! Pero... ¿por qué diablos Kaoru tardaba tanto en bajar de su cuarto? ¿Qué tan difícil era prepararse para ir a una puta cita con ese engrendo del mal?

—Cuñado, debo decir que envidio tu cuerpo —habló ese imbécil, observándole el mismo con descaro.

El hermano mayor de los Matsubara lo fulminó con la mirada. No, aún no tenían la suficiente confianza para que ese idiota pudiese llamarle "cuñado", para Dai, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana Kaoru se diese cuenta de que Butch no valía la pena.

—No tienes ningún derecho para llamarme así, tú y yo no somos amigos —espetó, importándole poco si era brusco o grosero—. Y deja de decir tonterías. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es cerrar la bocota.

Butch se rió en voz baja. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto las reacciones ariscas del hermano de su novia... inclusive, llegaban a agradarle. Vaya que Kaoru y Dai sí eran parecidos, después de todo.

—Bueno, alguien se despertó con mal humor hoy, ¿eh? —siguió hablando Him, sonriendo traviesamente en dirección al mayor.

—Hmph —articuló Matsubara, dispuesto a ignorarlo. Si aguantaba un poco más, su hermana llegaría y por fin se deshacería de la presencia de ese insecto... dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos, aprovechando el estar sentado. En esa posición, no vería la "horrenda" cara del más joven a menos que así lo quisiera (ni en un millón de años, si pudiese elegir).

Hubo un pequeño ruido, parecido al de unas pisadas, mas Dai no les prestó demasiada atención. No había dormido muy bien la noche anterior, y el hecho de tener los ojos cerrados no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. De repente, una caricia a su cabello le distrajo, haciéndole levantar la cabeza.

Claro, era ese idiota de nuevo, molestándole. Dai entrecerró los ojos ante la sonrisita de suficiencia del Him, y abrió la boca para insultarle o al menos reprocharle lo que había hecho, pero, toda palabra que quiso salir de sus labios murió en los mismos.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos...

Dai tardó en darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba: en un inesperado movimiento, Butch Him (¿realmente era él?) había estampado su boca contra la ajena, cogiéndolo por el cuello con salvajismo propio de un adolescente. Para obligar al mayor a corresponderle, el más joven había movido sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del Matsubara, subiéndose a su regazo.

El Him, cuando el mayor ya había procesado la información recibida ante sus ojos (y, por qué no, su boca), se separó, jadeante, aunque sin separarse demasiado de su "víctima". Volvió a sonreír, viendo que el Matsubara también se había ruborizado, como él.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —murmuró Dai en voz baja, sin atreverse a posar sus manos a los costados de la cintura del Rowdyruff.

—Porque te deseo, diablos —respondió—, porque quiero que me folles. Donde sea, cuando tú quieras. Solo hazlo —ronroneó el de cabello negro.

Y Dai... él lo intentó, en nombre de todos los cielos. Intentó desesperadamente no caer ante la mirada lasciva del azabache, intentó no enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más joven e intentó no devorarle la boca con fiereza, pero falló en cada una de las tres cosas de forma miserable.

La sensación de los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos fue deliciosa, no podía creer que un niñato de tan solo trece años besara tan jodidamente bien. El Matsubara no tuvo reparos en recorrer las piernas del azabache con sus manos, manoseó todo sector de piel de ellas hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual apretó sin delicadeza alguna.

Esa acción hizo que Butch soltara un pequeño gemido de goce, que murió en la unión de ambas bocas. Dai apretó esto para colar su lengua en la jadeante boca del pelinegro, detallando cada centímetro dentro de ella de forma casi agresiva; justo como más le gustaba a Butch. El beso se prolongó durante algunos segundos, antes de que ambos se separasen con la respiración agitada.

—Eso... fue... —empezó a decir el Rowdyruff.

—¡Idiotas, ya me alisté! —se oyó la voz de Kaoru filtrándose desde arriba de la casa. Al instante, unos pasos les indicaron que la chica estaba bajando ya las escaleras.

Todo sucedió tan rápido como el beso previamente robado: Dai empujó al moreno con los brazos, y este se acomodó lo mejor que pudo la ropa que llevaba puesta, procurando verse tan arreglado como lo había estado antes. El Matsubara se obligó a controlar el rubor en sus mejillas, justo cuando su hermana menor cruzó la puerta de la cocina.

—Miyako me prestó uno de sus vestidos... oye, ¿por qué estás tan sonrojado? —interrogó Kaoru, al ver la tonalidad rosa en los pálidos pómulos de su novio. Dai le lanzó una mirada, confirmando lo dicho por la chica.

Butch sonrió ante la pregunta de su pareja, y la acercó contra él por la cintura.

—Es que te ves hermosa —respondió en tono coqueto, arriesgándose a robarle un corto beso, apenas aproximando sus labios a los de ella.

La cercanía fue la suficiente para que Kaoru se ruborizase también. Dai, sin embargo, sintió una leve punzada de molestia en el pecho al verlos. Gruñó sin poder contenerse, haciendo que las miradas de los adolescentes se dirigiesen a él.

—Hermano, volveré antes de las siete —la muchacha se separó de su novio y alzó un puño para que el mayor se lo chocase con el propio. Era un saludo cotidiano entre ellos. Dai, a regañadientes, lo hizo—. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Era muy extraño para Kaoru que su hermano mayor no dijera ninguna palabra. Por lo general, intentaba evitar que saliera con Butch, inclusive le presentaba a otros chicos. Pero allí estaba, sentado con las piernas muy juntas, y mirando a otro lado que no fuesen los más jóvenes, por alguna misteriosa razón.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró apenas el de cabello verde.

La azabache asintió y tomó la mano de su pareja para arrastrarlo con ella a la puerta de salida. En su interior, comenzaban a florecer los típicos sentimientos de nerviosismo y duda. ¿Le gustaba a Butch el vestido que Miyako le había prestado? ¿Estaría conforme con la cita que iban a tener? Esas y más preguntas surcaban la mente de la pelinegra.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba, que ni notó la sonrisa codiciosa que le envió Butch al mayor de los hermanos Matsubara.

* * *

 **No, no me fumé ninguna droga antes de escribir esto, es que, asdfghjklñ.**

 **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sé lo que estarán diciendo, y también sé que la duda los va a atacar(?). ¿Por qué elegí DaixButch y no otra pareja más... "conocida"? Y aquí está mi respuesta: ¡Ni puta idea! :'D Simplemente, quise escribir sobre estos dos. Espero que Kaoru me perdone algún día por hacer que su hermano y su novio se besen (?)**

 **Voy a promocionar más seguido el Dutch (?)**

 **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
